


Black Widow's Bootcamp

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: Dating Bucky and Steve comes with its risks, which is why you asked their friend Natasha to teach you some tricks. However, as your first day of training shows you, you had no idea what you were getting into by asking Black Widow to train you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Black Widow's Bootcamp

You brushed some crumbs off your sweatshirt as you stood up, wiping the cheese dust off your fingers with a napkin and pulling yourself away from your Say Yes to the Dress marathon. You shuffled annoyedly to the door, wondering who dared disturb your lazy Saturday. You cherished your alone time, so even though you loved Liv you were glad she was in the office today. 

_It had better not be Liam asking to borrow something_ , you thought to yourself. You were lucky to get whatever you loaned him back in one piece. 

You were shocked to see Natasha there, instantly regretting your current fashions choice of a quadruple XL sweatshirt and no bra. “Oh! Hello! Come on in!” you said, fidgeting under her evaluating gaze. 

“I’m here for training,” she said slowly, like she was explaining something to a child. Had you missed her Evite or something? 

“Oh! Ok. Let me just get changed.”

“Athletic clothing. Tighter fit is better.”

“Got it. Just give me a second.”

You scurried to your room, quickly pulling on leggings and an athletic tank top, praying Natasha wasn’t judging your taste in snacks or shows. You fought the urge to jog back to the living room. 

“Did we set a time? I’m sorry if I forgot.” 

“Nope, but you always have to be ready for anything: First lesson.” 

_Damn, this is for real._

You looked longingly at your couch. If only you two had more time together. 

“You know,” she said, “your face gives everything away.”

“Yeah, it’s been like that my whole life,” you shrugged. 

“Are you ready for training?”

“Yes.” At least you hoped you were ready. Natasha actually laughed a little bit. 

“You really can read your every thought. It’s refreshing.” 

“But probably not good for spying, huh?”

“Not necessarily. I can think of ways you could use that to your advantage, but that’s not until Phase 2.” 

Your eyebrows raised. “There are phases?” 

“Of course. You asked me to train you, teach you everything you need to know. There’s a lot to learn, and I won’t go easy on you.” She was giving you one last chance to turn back. 

“I’m counting on it,” you answered, steeling your resolve. 

“Alright, then. Let’s go. There’s a studio not too far from here.” 

….

You tried not to grimace as you waddled behind Natasha on the sidewalk. You struggled to keep pace with her as your muscles cried out for mercy. She was listing off ways to recognize someone tailing you and you were nodding along, trying not to think about how impossible it would be to get your arms over your head and change out of your sweat-soaked clothes later. 

“I’m going to be silent until we reach your apartment. Tell me what you notice.” 

_Shit! There’s a test?!_

You took a breath and tried to remember what Natasha had been teaching you about surreptitiously observing your surroundings. The fatigue was setting in but you wanted to impress her. You noticed a man on the other side of the street. He was walking in the same direction, a little behind you, but you could see him in store window reflections without looking at him directly. _Trust your intuition_ , Natasha had said. Your gut told you that something was off, but what? You focused in. He wasn’t walking like a New Yorker. He didn’t carry himself like he had somewhere to be. He didn’t look like everyone else was in his way. He could have been a tourist, but he also didn’t look lost. You decided to test it. You stopped to look at some nice shoes in a shop window. 

“Those are so cute!”

“They actually are,” Nat said. 

You had nowhere to wear them though, you thought forlornly. And even if you did, you certainly couldn't afford them. You remembered why you had stopped in the first place and looked away from the shoes. You noticed the guy across the street had also stopped and appeared to be tying his shoe. Suspicious. 

“Let’s go in,” Natasha nodded at the shop. You went in. 

“I’ll take these in an 8,” Natasha told the stop attendant, gesturing to the pair in the window and handing over a credit card. You hadn’t even noticed her getting out a wallet. The attendant rushed off to get the shoes. If you hadn't been so concerned with your potential stalker you might have taken a moment to think of all the possibilities of sharing a shoe size with Black Widow. You checked through the window. The man was still there, but now he was screaming into his phone, looking up and down the sidewalk and gesticulating wildly. 

_Maybe you were wrong? Maybe him stopping at the same time was just coincidence?_

“Sometimes calling attention to yourself is the best way to deflect suspicion.” You looked up to see Natasha looking at the man too. “Sure, you notice him, but you’re not _suspicious_ of him.”

He suddenly looked directly at you, startling you. Natasha waved at him and he waved back before continuing down the sidewalk. 

_What the hell?_

“Trust your instincts. I asked one of our new trainees to tail you today. Good job.” 

The attendant came out from the back and handed Natasha her credit card and a large shopping bag. While thanking the attendant Natasha handed you the bag without even looking at you. 

_What the hell? Am I her assistant now? Does training include holding her shopping bags?_

“I’m a 9.5,” she shrugged. She didn’t even allow you to protest the purchase, guiding you out of the shop. “Don’t worry, training is officially over for the day. And you earned those. Just don’t expect shoes every time,” she smiled. You didn’t even know what to say. 

Before long you were back at your apartment building. You felt that you were just starting to connect with Natasha and were reluctant to say goodbye. 

“I think I’ll make a smoothie. Would you like one?”

“Sure.” 

And so she came with you to your apartment. 

“Anything you like? Don’t like?” you asked as you assembled your ingredients. Every time you made a smoothie you considered adding the weird protein powder Hot Liam had gotten you for Secret Santa, and every time you decided against it. _Trust your instincts_ , you heard Natasha’s voice in your head and decided to trust it, throwing the canister into the garbage, unopened. 

“Just make it how you normally do,” she said. 

As always, you sprinkled in a few leaves of spinach with the other ingredients to make yourself feel healthier. Although if you were being honest with yourself it probably wasn’t enough spinach to meaningfully change the nutrition facts. You had an AMAZING blender, a housewarming gift from Liv’s parents. It wasn’t long before you had two tall glasses of fruity, frozen deliciousness in front of you. Everyone always loved your smoothies, but Natasha wasn’t everyone, and you looked at her reaction anxiously. 

“That’s good. You give Sam a run for his money.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes. He is the reigning king of smoothies and juices in the Tower. I’ll have to tell him someone is challenging the throne.” 

“Please don’t do that. He’s just starting to like me!” You were half-kidding. 

“I’ll keep it a secret for now,” she said, “but once Steve and Bucky try this, Sam will never hear the end of it!” 

“Good thing you’re the one training me, then. I usually make these as a post-workout treat.” 

“They haven’t been working you out?” she asked with a suggestively-raised eyebrow.

“You’re just as bad as my friend Kiara!” you laughed. 

“Just wondering. After seeing them at movie night acting like a couple of horny teenagers...I never even thought they _could_ act like that. It’s really great to see. And fun to tease them about.” 

_Hmmm._ This could be a good opportunity to get some information. You knew Natasha recognized that glint in your eye _._

“Ask me anything,” she said. 

“What do you know about a certain Asgardian orgy?” You knew Steve had told you nothing happened, but you just wanted to see if she had a different perspective. 

She looked genuinely shocked. “Steve told you about that?!”

“God, no. Steve will barely tell me anything about it. Gertie told me on the plane to Paris. We cracked open a bottle of champagne and I learned _a lot_.” 

She shook her head. “Tony is so attached to her. But, to her credit, she’s usually more tight-lipped about certain matters.” You could tell she was puzzled, but the mystery behind Gertie’s drunk revelations was not as compelling to you as Steve attending an orgy. 

“The orgy?” 

“Thor told me everything. I told him it wasn’t a good idea but he wouldn’t listen. I get the sense that Steve was interested but understandably overwhelmed. I’m pretty sure he hid in the bathroom all night, but Thor was a little busy, so…” 

“Hm, that’s what Steve told me.” _Looks like the bastard was telling the truth._ “Do you have any dirt on Bucky?” 

Five minutes later you were in a fit of giggles over the conclusion of the tale of The Great Fondue Misunderstanding of 2019. 

“You’ll have to come to one of my wine nights one day. I know you’ve got some stories of your own to spill.” 

“I’ll be there,” Nat said, finishing off her smoothie. “I should get going. Thank you for the smoothie, and let me know if you need allies in your hostile takeover of Sam’s territory.” 

You laughed. “Will do. I’ll begin notifying the bannermen,” you joked. “And, jokes aside, I talked to the boys about security. I got secure devices, and they say later on we’ll add more measures like security for the apartment.” 

“I’m glad that you three talked about it. I got an earful the other day, by the way.”

“Really?!”

“They are _super_ protective over you. I was pretty much forbidden from talking to you outside of their presence.” 

“Oh, so this is a forbidden meeting?”

“I guess so. I’m surprised you didn’t mention the training to them.”

“It’s kind of silly, but I just wanted to surprise them one day with my skills.”

“Not silly at all. I would love to see that.” 

“Thank you. For the training, the shoes, and all of the blackmail material.”

“Any time. I’ll try to train you 2-3 times a week, depending on my schedule. I’ll give you workouts to do 2-3 other days of the week.” 

You tried not to react externally to the 1000% increase in your normal amount of physical activity and clearly failed, as Nat laughed at the face you made. 

“There’s a lot to learn,” she said sympathetically. You nodded, already mourning your sedentary civilian life. You showed her to the door, already eying the couch and looking forward to collapsing on it once again, although a lot had changed since you last sat there. 

“Goodbye, Natasha,” You waved. 

“Bye, Amy. And you can call me Nat.” 

You tried not to look too shocked, but obviously did not succeed, as she laughed again.

“Bye, Nat!” 

You looked at your living room: the TV was still paused on Monty grabbing a veil to finish jacking up the bride and your half-empty bowl of Cheetos was still sitting on the coffee table. You crossed the room and flopped on the couch. 

“Now, where were we?” 

Picking up the remote was no small feat with your sore muscles, but you managed to grab it and push the button that resumed your show. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know who Monty is, or what "jacking up" is, then you need to watch more Say Yes To The Dress: Atlanta! Fun fact: I've been to Bridals By Lori to go prom dress shopping 😂
> 
> Check out my instagram (@girlygirl14534) for some promo images for this work that I spent WAY too much time on.


End file.
